


It’s rlly happening

by Idonotcontrollrhehorny



Category: The Human Centipede (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idonotcontrollrhehorny/pseuds/Idonotcontrollrhehorny
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

It was cold down in the theater, but than again that’s they way it should be . Goosebumps rose on any exposed skin as you made your way through the double doors as quietly as possible. Joseph stood at a desk with his back to you, back and shoulders shifting under his lab coat as he sorted through papers before him.  
The door clicked as it shut and he gave a icy glare over his shoulder that softened the moment it landed on you.  
“Süßer, and what can I do for you?”  
He questioned, quickly peeling away the blue nitrile and tossing it into the waste basket. He was quick to close the small distance between you and take your hand in his as he pressed his cold lips to your knuckle.  
“Just seeing what your up to “  
The lie was easy and you knew he would have trouble believing you.  
“Is that so?”  
His voice had lowered and you could practically feel the air thicken around you. You gave a meek nod in reply and he chuckled openly into the echoing room.  
“I know when you lie”  
You heart was pounding as he let his hands drop from yours and slide up your waist slowly. He felt your body trembling under his touch and smiled down at you.  
“Go on to the stairs”  
Your heart lept in your throat as you remembered your reasoning for coming down in the first place.  
“Can we stay down here instead? “  
The silence that followed made your chest tighten with regret. He slowly came even closer, giving you no choice but to take a step back and he loomed over you with a firm expression. You fought to keep your breathing in check as he walked you back farther and your felt the edge of a gurney dig into your lower back.  
“Joseph?”  
You watched his shoulders relax as his name left your mouth but he kept his expression Stoney.  
“Yes, I do not mind staying in here “  
He suddenly grabbed you by your hips and shoved you back into the gurney. Your legs and hips hung over the bed, having to arch on your tiptoes to reach the floor below.  
He slotted himself between your thighs and shoved your upper half back down into the thin padding as he struggled to undo the buttons of his lab coat. You reached up to help and after a moment the garment fell to the floor and you dragged your hand down his dress shirt clad torso. His muscles twitched under your touch and he huffed out a weak breath.  
He was quick to return the favor, pushing your shirt up and lightly scratching his nails over the pitted scaring under your pecs. The sensation made you squirm and he rolled his hips into yours.  
“No loss of sensation, tissue healed lovely “  
He murmured as he moved from your shirt to the waist of your jeans. His cold fingers made your skin jump and he unbuttoned them and tugged down the zipper in a swift movement.  
The cold contrast between your pussy and his hand made you jump away as he slid his fingers over your folds and the peak of your clit.  
“Ah, sich beruhigen , be calm “  
You failed to hold back a whimper and he smiled down at you.  
“Already?”  
He teased and you moaned at the sight of him undoing his belt buckle. His dick sprung from its confines in a throbbing curve, a thick vein pulsing along the underside. You bit your lip as he gave himself a few quick pumps and quickly tugged your jeans down to your ankles . He rested his throbbing cock against you through the thin layer of your underwear and you felt it pulse against your skin.  
You let loose another whine and it was joined by a moan when he pulled the last of the fabric down to join your pants.  
“How are you so wet? verdammt I can’t take it”  
He took himself into his hand and rubbed the head over your slick hole, your slick dripping down his shaft as he slowly eased the head inside you. He made shallow thrusts as he tried to get the head inside , groaning as your muscles gave and let him.  
Your a mess on the gurney under him as you moan and tremble at every touch he gives while his thrusts get harsher.  
Sweat beads on his brow and he watches as you grip his wrist and pull it away from your hip. You guide it higher and higher until you finally settle it around your neck and his heart skips a beat.  
“Please,I know you won’t hurt me Joseph “  
He shuddered as you clenched down around him. He clenched his jaw and you felt his hand grip your throat on his own. It was almost like a switch was flipped as he suddenly squeezed tightly and forced his cock the rest of the way inside you.  
Your noises where cut off as he dug his thumb into your pulse point and hunched over your shaking form. His hips connected with yours almost violently and you felt the gurney shift under you. You trembled and tried to suck in what air you could as you looked up to his sweaty face .  
“Good boy”  
The words wheezed through your bitten lips so soft he almost didn’t hear them, but he did. He felt the blush start low in his chest and quickly rose to his face and ears and he squeezed your throat with a almost crushing force.  
“Quiet”  
The command was sharp and you shut up immediately fearing that he would tighten his grip just the bit more it would take to crush your windpipe.He panted for breath quietly as he shifted his his feet and started up his bruising pace again. His hips slapped against yours rhythmically filling the large surgery theater with wet slaps that made your ears burn.  
His free hand slid from your waist to your swollen clit, calloused thumb rubbing tight circles over the sensitive point. You where a mess underneath him as sweat covered you in a sheen that glistened as you thrashed and tried to hold back your noises. He smiled at the scene under him and slowed his pace a bit as he slowly leaned down.  
His lips where still cold as they slid over yours but you didn’t care, eagerly kissing him back and parting your lips to let his tongue inside. He ran the hot muscle over the flat of your teeth and groaned when it pulled a moan from your throat.  
He pulled away, a thin string of spit connecting you until it broke and fell against your chin. His hand left your throat for a moment to swipe away the spit but was quick to return with the same crushing strength.  
His pace was bruising now and each connection of your hips pulled a deep groan from his chest. You felt slick running down your thighs and had no doubt about the puddle forming on the floor below as he adjusted himself and continued.  
Your hips stung and it was getting harder to keep yourself quiet, he was moving so fast it felt impossible.  
You jerked away with a shriek as his hit something inside you that made you clench in a mix of pain and pleasure.  
He swore loudly and used his body weight to pin you down as he continued to abuse the ring of muscle inside you.  
Your hands moved to grip his shoulders, pulling at the fabric in shock at each sharp thrust.  
Your stomach clenched and you couldn’t hold back a cry as you came , vision clouding at the edges as you seized and writhed beneath him.  
His breathing was painfully uneven and he patted your hand with his own and pushed them away.  
“der Liebling, sich beruhigen I am almost finished, take it and be silent”  
His words where stressed and you could see the muscles in his neck strain as his cock tensed inside you. You shook violently as you tired to repress the moans coming up your throat and he pushed your legs open wider before giving a sloppy thrust and stilling inside you.  
His cum was unbearably hot compared to the rest of him and you let loose a whimper as he slowly fucked it into your abused pussy. He loosened the grip on your throat, replacing his hand with his mouth as he pressed short kisses to the angry red skin.  
Slowly, he pulled out, cum and other fluid running out of you down to the already sizable puddle on the floor.  
He chuckled at that and pulled you to sit up and look at the mess.  
“See what I do to you?”  
He questioned as he ran his hands down your neck and to your waist.  
You could only nod in reply.


	2. Tired

Four times.  
That’s how many times he almost nodded off since you sat down with him in the plush couch and turned in a movie. He was exhausted and you could tell, he had spent hours down in the lab, coming up much later than usual.  
The bags under his eyes where more pronounced and made his charming sharp eyes look glazed. You smiled and ran a hand over his hair causing him to give a small start and look down at you.  
“Alright big guy, bed time”  
He gave a amused scoff at your words and allowed you to take his hand in yours as you stood. You turned off the tv as you passed and lead him to the bedroom at a leisurely pace, playfully bantering as he kissed your neck and attempted to slide his hands under your shirt.  
you giggled openly as he did it, not worried about annoying him with him being so tired and soft.  
He broke away from your hold and tugged off his shirt, tossing it towards the hamper followed by his slacks.   
“Der Gauner”  
He mused as you opened the dresser on his side and pulled out one of his soft undershirts. You shrugged in indifference and pulled your own over your head in exchange for his. His hands ran over your lower back and the fabric fell around them as you pulled away.  
“Lay down you, your sleepy”  
He mumbled in protest but allowed you to guide him to the bed and push him down on the mattress, pulling the blanket up around him.  
He chuckled as you slid under and tucked yourself in under his arm and stroked a hand through your hair in contempt.  
you laid like that in silence until he slowly reached over and pulled the lamps chain.  
He settled and pulled you to his chest with a sigh as he finally closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Help

The door shut with a light a slam as jospeh entered the house from his lab. He lazily kicked off his shoes and arched his back to pop it , letting loose a soft groan as it cracked .  
He listened to the sound of the vacuum that told him you where cleaning and followed it to the living room where you waved a greeting.  
He nodded back and slumped into his arm chair with a sigh as he got comfortable and watched you move about.  
He smiled when he saw his undershirt was your choice of attire along with a pair of loose sweats.  
You vacuumed your way over and reached down, grabbing the fabric at his ankles and lifting his legs to run the machine over the carpet under them.  
That pulled a laugh from his lips and you lowered his legs and tapped the power switch with your foot.  
“Working hard?”  
You questioned as you leaned closer and used the hem of your shirt to wipe the blood speckled across his cheeks. He hummed and leaned into your touch, eyes closed as you cleaned his face and brushed his hair from his forehead and back to its usual place.   
He opened his eyes and rose his hand to rest on your upper stomach just under the lifted fabric of your shirt.  
“ let me see”  
You lifted your shirt higher until the fresh scaring was exposed to his sharp gaze.  
His lips curled into a smile as he ran the tips of his fingers over the pitted lines and watched as you sucked in a sharp breath.  
“I did not think you could look more handsome than when I first met you, I was wrong “  
He muttered as his hands fell away and you lowered your shirt. Your blush was apparent and he kept his smile as he eased you down into his lap and into a secure hug.  
His face found the crook of your neck and rested against the warmed skin as you got comfortable and hugged him back.  
He pressed a kiss to your neck and rested his face back against your skin with a happy sigh.  
“Would you like some help preparing dinner?”  
The question was quiet and you quickly nodded in response, reluctantly moving out of his lap.  
He stood and slowly followed you into the kitchen as you bustled around gathering up a pot and going through the cabinets for ingredients.  
“Water”  
You handed him the pot and he moved to fill it at the sink, setting it on the stove top and firing it up with a click.  
As the pot bubbled he watched you add pasta to the bowl and stir it. He made his way over and leaned against you, watching with ima soft smile as the kitchen filled with the smell of sauces and spice.


End file.
